Yūkyū no Philia
Yūkyū no Philia (悠久のフィリア Yūkyu no Firia lit. Eternal Philia) is a 2015 song by Growth. Overview The second song from Growth's second album, ALIVE Side:G Vol.2. Lyrics *Note: Romaji and English translations are fan translated as official translations have not been released as of yet. Color code: * * * * |-|Kanji= さあ　希望　携えて　どこまでも歩こう 果てしない旅路に　あの光を見て ダリラリラ　ダリラリラ．．． あなたの声が聴こえない場所にいるとき 目に映る全て　おもちゃみたいに思えたよ 冷たい谷でつかんだ　一筋の糸が 充てのない　僕の世界を　虹色に変えた 傾いた日々を　振り向かずに行けば 遠くに見えた景色も　今は畔にあるから さあ　希望　携えて　どこまでも歩こう 果てしない旅路に　あの光を見て ダリラリラ　ダリラリラ．．． いくつの山を越えても　安らぎは薄く 悠久の夜を刻む　雨に身を委ねた おぼろげな愛を　疑わずに行けば 遠くに見えた未来も　あなたのそばにあるから さあ　夢を携えて　どこまでも進もう こぼれ落ちる涙　この胸に留めて 探してた居場所に　笑顔に満たせたら どんな悲しみでも　乗り越えていける 旅たちの季節には　引きずる気持ちもある 埋めたはずの隙間から　悔しさを覗かせて 一人きりの世界で　失くしたはずの心 あなたが扉を開けてくれた さあ　もう怖くないさ　お互いの手の中 (鍵を)託し合えた鍵を　ずっと離さないで さあ　希望　携えて　どこまでも歩こう 限りなく広がる　夢を追いかけて 咲き誇るフィリアを　抱きしめれ進もう 果てしない旅路に　あの光を見て 空の彼方へ ダリラリラ　ダリラリラ．．． Kanji provided by llamalikesarah on Wordpress. |-|Romaji= Saa kibou tazusaete doko made mo arukou Hateshinai tabiji ni ano hikari wo mite darirarira darirarira… Anata no koe ga kikoenai basho ni iru toki Me ni utsuru subete omocha mitai ni omoeta yo Tsumetai tani de tsukan da hitosuji no ito ga Ate no nai boku no sekai wo niji shoku ni kaeta Katamuita hibi wo furimukazu ni yukeba Tooku ni mieta keshiki mo ima wa hotori ni aru kara Saa kibou tazusaete doko made mo arukou Hateshinai tabiji ni ano hikari wo mite darirarira darirarira… Ikutsu no yama wo koete mo yasuragi wa usuku Yuukyuu no yoru wo kizamu ame ni mi wo yudaneta Oboroge na ai wo utagawazu ni yukeba Tooku ni mieta mirai mo anata no soba ni aru kara Saa yume wo tazusae te doko made mo susumou Koboreochiru namida kono mune ni tomete Sagashiteta ibasho ni egao ni mitase tara Donna kanashimi demo norikoete ikeru Tabi tachi no kisetsu ni wa hikizuru kimochi mo aru Umeta hazu no sukima kara kuyashi sa wo nozokasete Hitori kiri no sekai de nakushita hazu no kokoro Anata ga tobira wo akete kureta Saa mou kowakunai sa otagai no te no naka (Kagi wo) takushiaeta kagi wo zutto hanasanai de Saa kibou tazusaete doko made mo arukou Kagiri naku hirogaru yume wo oikakete Sakihokoru firia wo dakishimeresusumou Hateshinai tabiji ni ano hikari wo mite Sora no kanata he darirarira darirarira… Romaji translations by llamalikesarah on Wordpress. |-|English= Come, carry your hopes wherever you walk Watch that light on your endless journey darirarira darirarira… Your voice can’t be heard at this place in time Everything is reflected in your eyes, it looks like a toy Two cold people grab a single thread of yarn With no destination, my world changes to rainbow coloured Turn around on that everyday route you take and go Now you can proudly go to that scenery you see in the distance Come, carry your hopes wherever you walk Watch that light on your endless journey darirarira darirarira… No matter how many mountains you pass over, the peace is small Devote yourself to the eternal night made by rain If you are in doubt about run-down love then go I’ll be by your side in the foreseeable future Come, carry your dreams wherever you walk If your tears spill over, my chest will stop them I’ve been searching for your whereabouts Hoping you have found your smile And have surpassed whatever sorrow you had Setting off through the seasons, dragging out these feelings After filling the cracks, a glimpse the chagrin appeared A world with only myself A heart which had lost everything You opened the door for me Come, it’s not scary anymore, we can hold hands We’ll entrust the keys to each other so we’ll never be separated Come, carry your hopes wherever you walk Chase after those eternal dreams Go ahead and embrace that philia in full bloom Watch that light on your endless journey In the sky over there darirarira darirarira… English translations by llamalikesarah on Wordpress. References Category:Songs Category:Growth songs Category:TSUKIPARA songs